When You Say Nothing at all
by gingersnapped907
Summary: The 10th in my series of "Deleted Scenes." This is my take on what ended up on the cutting room floor. Takes place at the end of the first day of the case, of the amazing 410 episode..."Fifth Dynasty"


**__**~When You Say Nothing At All~**__**

10th in my "deleted scene" for the amazing episode 410... "Fifth Dynasty."

Takes place at the end of the first day of the case.

 _ _The title and some lines in this fic was inspired by the song: "When You Say Nothing At All__ _ ** _"_**_ _ _sung by Keith Whitley and a remake version by Alison Krauss.__

* * *

"Call you later?" Andy asked smiling at her as he stepped into her office.

"No," Sharon shook her head adamantly.

Andy was a bit taken back by her quick stern answer. Not understanding her reaction but he tried not to show it. They usually tried to call each other at night to talk and decompress from their day's work. He slipped his hands into his pockets, gave himself a minute before asking, "No?"

Sharon answered back just as quickly as the first time "No, Andy I don't want you to call me later." She slowly stood up from her desk chair stretching her back a little as she straightened then walked around to the front her desk and leaning on the edge of it. Sharon could see the worry in Andy's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was there because of what happened today or because what she just told him. At least she could relieve one part of that concern. She gave him a slight smile and explained. "No, Andy I don't want you to call me because I don't want to go home yet. I'm not hungry but can we go get coffee, sit down and be together before we have to head home?"

Andy was happily surprised, he was sure that Sharon would want to just go home and relax, after such a horrible outcome to her friend's case. Though lately, the woman in front of him had been surprising him a lot, especially within in the office, the way she basically was flirting with him. Andy had thought that she would be even stricter in front of the team but she seemed to be relaxed on that account. No words were spoken as they walked side by side through the murder room to the elevators and made their way to their cars. When he saw Sharon started to veer off towards her car, Andy finally broke the silence between them by suggesting, "Sharon, leave your car. You've had a rough day, I'll drive."

She stopped in her tracks causing them to bump shoulders as she halted her steps. Sharon tilted her head as she looked at him, "but Andy I need my car to get back to work in the morning?" It was more than a question it was as if she was asking him, what are you thinking?

"Don't worry about that. I'll pick you up and even spring for breakfast too. All you need to worry about or think about right now is where you want to get coffee and some tea for you. I want no other thoughts going through that beautiful, over worked mind of yours. Got it?" When he got no reply Andy looked into her saddened green eyes and repeated, "got it?"

Sharon nodded a yes then Andy put his hand on the small of her back, guiding or he may have lightly pushed her in the direction of his car. Which she realized was oddly enough once again parked near hers. Sharon wondered how and why did Andy do that every morning? Was it to keep an eye on her or just to be able to be near each other when they left the office together? Now that was one thing that didn't take her long to figure out was that Andy waited for her just about every night. On the nights he didn't wait or couldn't as he said was either for a family function or an AA meeting. Though his excuse for staying those nights was to finish paperwork for his "perfectionist rule-book following boss" to quote him exactly. Yes, Sharon knew she had been a little slow on the uptake of figuring out Andy and this friendship. That was organically growing into a relationship, almost all on its own, right before her very eyes. Well, once she actually opened them to see what was in front of her face. So she figured that Andy parking near her couldn't be a coincidence just like the same coincidences that lead him to color coordinate with most of her outfits. That was something else that took her a while to realize, he had a knack for that to keep her guessing and wondering what he was up to. Thinking about all that Andy did made her smile for the first time today.

Here they were after such a disheartening day but now Andy already had her smiling and they only were at his car. She felt that she needed to tell him how she felt about him being there for her all the time. Through the good and the bad, Andy was always waiting for her. She had relied on herself for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to have someone there for her and that cared about her. This man had helped her through so much, more than he could ever know. As they stopped at the passenger side of his car he went to open her door, Sharon turned to Andy. "I want to thank you for..." She hesitated then started again. "I want to thank you for what you've done for Rusty and Gus." She wasn't ready to go into how he made her feel. At least right now anyway, not after such a long and exhausting day. So she went the safe route and talked about her son. "I am sorry that they were both upset with you for explaining the truth on what could happen if they identified Paloma." The dark cloud that had hung over the entire case started to overtake her again causing her smile to drop.

"You know the Alice, well now the Marianna case means a lot to me too Sharon and I know they were both just blowing off steam in the heat of the moment." Andy rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he shuffled his feet, "also I...um... I might just have some experience in losing my cool too. Though that shouldn't make you frown, so what up?"

She took a breath before saying, "it's just hard to notify anyone of a loved one's death but so much harder when it's a friend. Even harder still when it's their child that's been murdered, but when you find out there were horrendous mitigating circumstances behind why he was murdered. Made everything we went through today so much worse." Sharon looked up at Andy; she could see the concern for her in his eyes. "But, Andy how could a mother not see what was going on, for years in her own family?"

He had no answers for her and he knew she wasn't really expecting any, so he reached behind her and opened the door. When Sharon got settled in her seat Andy made his way around to the driver's side. They sat in comfortable silence on the drive to the cafe that Sharon had picked.

Later that night Andy parked in one of the visitor's spot and rushed around to open Sharon's door. She was already halfway out of the car by the time he got there but he opened the door the rest of the way and held his hand out to her. Looking from his hand then up to his face she said, "you know Lieutenant I'm perfectly capable to open my own door and get out of a car all by myself. I've been doing it a long time." Sharon stated but still, she placed her hand in his and stood up fully. Yes, she was capable of doing it herself by why pass up any chance to touch him, she thought.

He smiled at the fact that Sharon said she didn't need him for that but still she let him help her. Andy looked from their joined hand to her eyes and in a low voice he said, "oh trust me, I know full well what you're capable of Captain but if you insist we are dating the old fashioned way then let me be a gentleman and do this for you."

She countered with, "hmmm, very good argument there but we weren't on a date, Andy."

"Um, I beg to differ. Did we not go out together? Did we not talk? Did we not laugh and have a good time?" She offered a quiet yes at each one of his questions. Andy looked her straight into the eyes and said firmly, "then it's a date. Sharon." He needed to make sure she knew a date was a date. They had spent too much time on non-dates that he wasn't willing to take steps backward anymore.

They continued holding hand as they made their way to the lobby and into the elevators. These were her favorite moments no words were needed just holding his hand made her feel better. Just like when they were in the Murder Room it would only take a glance to know what the other was thinking. Andy noticed her smiling as they walked to her door and turned to ask her, "so what are you thinking about to make you grin like that?"

Sharon couldn't stop her smile from growing even wider, "It's just that being here like this with you. Really, Andy, you say it best when you say nothing at all." She squeezed her hand in his and tried to explain what she was feeling. She wasn't sure she could though. "You have a way that without saying a word you can light up the dark and make everything feel right in the world for just a little while at least."

Andy was touched by her admission but typically he asked jokingly, "So you don't want me to talk to you?"

"You know that's not what I meant, now let me finish. Sharon held up their interlaced hands and she added, "with just a touch of your hand or a look in your eye lets me know what your feeling. Thank you, Andy, for doing this."

"Doing what?" He questioned innocently as he pulled her closer into his side and kept a tight grip on her hand. A way of letting her know he didn't want to let her go.

She smiled up at him as her free hand played with his tie. In a light flirty voice, she said: "oh you know for taking my mind off my problems, our work and for getting me out of my head and making me laugh, especially after such a hard day."

Andy was playing with the ends of her hair as she was talking. He gave her a lopsided smile before saying, "my pleasure."

Sliding her hand along his silk tie Sharon knew that __this__ was the right time so she added softly, "Andy, back at the car what I really wanted to say was thank you for all you do for me. You've seen me at my best and my worst and you're still by my side. I do really care for you and thank you for doing this the old-fashioned way and waiting for me." Sharon tighten the grip she had on Andy's hand before continuing, "it's been a long time since I've had someone there for me. Though, yes I've had Rusty here but that's not the..."

"Not the same? Yes, I understand because I'll just say one word..." Andy took a dramatic pause and then said with a straight face, "Provenza." They both started laughing.

"Must be hard only having your grumpy partner to turn to," Sharon tried to say that with a straight face but failed as smile once again.

"Seriously though Sharon, I'm here for you as I have been for years. I know I've cared about you deeply for a long time that's why waiting for you and dating the old fashioned way as you call it is fine with me. Also having buffers and chaperons doesn't bother me at all as long I get to be with you, that's what makes me happy." His voice got lower as he was feeling less confident as he said, "I'll say thank you to you for finding the courage to take a chance on a man like me."

"A man like you?" Sharon was worried at what he said. She didn't want Andy to start doubting what she saw in him.

Needing to lighten the mood again he calmly said, "Yeah, you know dashing charming handsome," and then he gave her a wink.

Sharon couldn't help but laugh and smile up at Andy. He always had a way to make her relax and enjoy the moment it was a change from her usually overthinking self. When their eyes connected it felt like time had stood still. After a few moments, it was hard but she broke the intense gaze and her eyes drifted from his darkening brown eyes down to his lips. In anticipation of feeling her lips on his, Sharon slowly smoothed her tongue across her lips. Just thinking about kissing Andy sent shivers through her body all the way down to her toes. They were still holding hands and her other one was now laying flat on his chest. Sharon could feel his rapid heartbeat against her palm. As her eyes stayed on his lips she slid her hand along Andy's chest, around one of his suspenders and she gave a little tug. It was barely enough to move him but he happily followed her lead knowing exactly what she was intending. Andy met her halfway and their lips touched with a force.

One of Sharon's hands was around the back of his head, her fingers were playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. One of Andy's hands was running through her thick hair. Their other hands were still holding on tight to each other and had been pinned between them when their bodies collided together. After the kiss deepened and they both needed air, Sharon pulled back and rested her forehead against his. A few moments later she smiled and said a little out of breath, "see I was right, you say it best when you say nothing at all." Andy gave her smirk before claiming her lips with his.

 _ **~The End~**_

* * *

 ** _ _ **What an episode so many feels lows and highs. OMGS, what an ending!**__**

 ** _ _ **Well done, Major Crimes, well done!**__**


End file.
